Indecisão
by Waterbender123
Summary: A névoa da indecisão paira sobre o coração de Katara, é possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Leia e descubra... ZukoxKataraxAang A fanfic está sendo escrita em conjunto com Waterbender456.
1. Capítulo Um

Caros Leitores

Sabemos que vocês sabem o final de Avatar.

Pedimos desculpas por termos enrolado demais e não termos terminado a fic antes do verdadeiro fim de Avatar. Esclarecemos que os capítulos anteriores devem ser ignorados e que de agora em diante começa uma nova história. Afinal ficamos indignados com o resultado do triângulo amoroso AangxKataraxZuko.

O Capítulo 1 tem início 10 anos depois do término do desenho.

Capítulo 1

Durante os dez anos que se passaram desde a derrota do senhor do fogo, Aang e Katara voltaram para a Tribo da Água do Sul, pois ela queria passar um tempo com a avó, que adoecera de saudades da menina. Infelizmente a senhora veio a falecer dois anos depois; morreu feliz pois pôde rever seus netos. Sokka juntou-se às Guerreiras Kyoshi, pois lá podia passar a maior parte do tempo com sua amada Suki. Toph voltou para a casa dos pais e tornou-se uma mestra dobradora de terra. Zuko, agora senhor do fogo, ficou na Nação do Fogo com Mai e seu tio Iroh.

Agora a Tribo da Água do Sul havia se desenvolvido e se tornara tão grande quanto a sua irmã do norte. Tudo isso graças a Katara, que conquistara a confiança da tribo, tornando-se sua líder. A moça ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinha, já que Aang tinha suas obrigações como Avatar, mantendo o equilíbrio no mundo.

Certo dia, enquanto Katara ensinava os dobradores mais jovens, Aang surgiu no céu montado em seu bisão voador, Appa, após três meses de viagem. Ela ficou muito feliz em vê-lo e correu para seus braços. Dez anos depois, Aang perdera o jeito de menino e tornara-se um homem. A única coisa que continuou igual foi a sua careca.

- Amor, que saudades. – disse ela, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Eu também senti sua falta. – disse ele, abraçando-a com força. – Mas não posso ficar muito tempo, precisamos partir logo que amanhecer.

- Como assim, Aang?

- Eu vou levar você dessa vez, vamos rever uns amigos de longa data. Preciso ajudar na construção de um templo na Nação do Fogo. Vamos reunir toda a Gaang de novo!

- Que máximo – disse Katara entusiasmada – Mas não sei se posso ir, a tribo não pode ficar sem mim.

- Eu pensei nisso – neste momento Mestre Paku desce de Appa – Olha quem eu trouxe!

Katara ficou muito feliz e fez uma reverência ao seu mestre para agradecer sua vinda.

Durante todo aquele dia Katara mostrou toda a rotina da tribo para Paku.

Na manhã seguinte Aang e Katara partiram rumo à Nação do Fogo. Mas no caminho param na ilha de Kyoshi para pegar Sokka.

Após dois dias de viagem eles finalmente chegam ao seu destino e lá encontram Toph. A dobradora de terra estava bastante diferente do que era: deixara os cabelos crescerem e agora os usava soltos, havia se tornado uma linda mulher. E assim que Aang pisou no chão ela gritou:

- Aang! Reconheceria seus passos em qualquer lugar, dedos leves!

Aang riu e correu para abraçar a amiga de longa data.

- Toph como você está bonita! – disse Katara abraçando-a também logo após Sokka ter feito o mesmo.

- Você também está linda Katara. – disse uma voz familiar.

Katara ficou muito feliz ao ouvir aquela voz, sorriu e virou-se, dando de cara com Zuko. Ela correu para abraçá-lo e pôde ver que o tempo não havia passado tanto para ele. Ele havia crescido, seus cabelos ainda estavam curtos e seu rosto continuava o mesmo, apesar de possuir um ar mais maduro.

Zuko admirava-a, ela havia mudado tanto, tornara-se uma mulher. Os cabelos castanhos haviam crescido ainda mais desde o último encontro, mas seus olhos ainda eram do mesmo azul intenso do qual se lembrava.

- Vamos entrando, tio Iroh está nos preparando um chá.

Todos entraram e, seguindo Zuko, chegaram ao jardim do palácio, onde uma mesa havia sido posta embaixo de uma árvore. Sentado junto à mesa estava Iroh, tão compenetrado em seu chá que nem reparou na chegada deles.

Eles se acomodaram e elogiaram Iroh:

- Tio Iroh, seu chá continua delicioso! – disse Katara.

- Muito obrigado minha jovem, fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Peço desculpas, mas preciso ir me deitar agora.

Ele levantou-se com dificuldade e saiu.

- Pobre tio Iroh, está ficando velho. – comentou Zuko – Não consigo imaginar este palácio sem ele. Ficaria ainda mais vazio do que já está.

- Mas então Zuko, como vai a vida? – perguntou Aang na tentativa de escapar daquele assunto – Falando nisso, onde está Mai?

Ao ouvir isso Zuko ficou cabisbaixo, deu um longo suspiro e disse:

- Infelizmente ela faleceu dando a luz ao nosso primeiro filho, há três anos. Até hoje não me conformo com este fato.

- Mas e a criança? – pediu Toph

- Também não resistiu.

Um ar fúnebre tomou conta do lindo jardim e Zuko não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima, que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito Zuko – disse Katara com a voz doce - Nós não sabíamos do acontecido.

...

Na tarde seguinte, Aang e Toph foram para o local onde seria construído o novo templo: uma ilha afastada da costa. Sokka e Katara permaneceram no palácio enquanto Zuko cumpria suas obrigações como senhor do fogo. Logo após o almoço, Sokka, entediado de tanto não fazer nada, teve a idéia genial de ir pescar e convidou a irmã, mas ela recusou: estava cansada da longa viagem.

Assim que Sokka saiu, Katara se dirigiu para o pequeno jardim, no qual tomaram chá na tarde anterior. Sentou-se à beira da pequena fonte e ficou brincando com a água e com os filhotes de pato-tartaruga que nadavam tranquilamente. A jovem estava tão distraída que nem percebeu a chegada de Zuko. Ele sentou ao seu lado e quando ela percebeu que havia alguém ali, levou um sustou e desequilibrou-se, caindo dentro d'água:

- Aff! Você me assustou Zuko! – disse ela totalmente encharcada.

- Sinto muito, Katara. Deixe-me ajudá-la a sair da água. – disse ele estendendo-lhe a mão.

Zuko estava tão encabulado com a situação que havia até esquecido que a amiga era uma dobradora de água.

- Geralmente eu não aceito ajuda para sair da água, afinal sendo uma dobradora eu me viro muito bem dentro dela. Mas, posso abrir uma exceção para você.

Katara agarrou a mão de Zuko, porém na hora que ele ia puxá-la, escorregou e ambos acabaram caindo na água.

Assim que abriu os olhos, ele percebeu que desabara em cima da garota, e estava cara-a-cara com ela. Finalmente pôde vê-la bem de perto. Ficou desnorteado com o que viu. Por um momento pensou que estivesse olhando para o oceano, mas eram apenas os lindos olhos que ela possuía. Zuko fitava a moça tão apaixonadamente que a fez corar. Estava tão hipnotizado que quase não ouviu Katara pedindo para que saíssem da água:

- Zuko, será que podemos sair?

- Claro...

- Então será que você poderia sair de cima de mim?

Zuko acordou do seu devaneio e percebeu a situação constrangedora em que estava, apressou-se e saiu da água, seguido por Katara. Logo após dobrar a água para se secar, ela faz o mesmo para ajudar o jovem e ao olhar sua face percebeu que ele estava vermelho:

- Perdão Katara, espero que não fique ofendida.

- Acidentes acontecem. Não foi sua culpa.

Ele sorriu agradecido e os dois foram para os seus aposentos, pois estava quase na hora do jantar.

...

Todos foram para a sala de jantar, inclusive Sokka que havia voltado de sua pescaria algumas horas antes sem nenhum peixe (lol). Porém Aang e Toph ainda não haviam retornado.

Sokka e Zuko se serviram da deliciosa sopa que havia sido preparada, contudo Katara não se serviu e, percebendo isso, seu irmão disse:

- Katara, você não vai comer?

- Não. – disse ela – Quero esperar o Aang.

- Tudo bem, mas a sua sopa vai esfriar.

Os dois terminaram o jantar e foram para os seus quartos, enquanto Katara continuou ali, solitária.

Por volta da meia-noite, Zuko resolveu ir à cozinha para tomar uma xícara de chá, pois estava com dificuldades para dormir, isso acontecia com freqüência desde que "ela" falecera. Ao passar pela ampla sala de jantar, ele viu que alguém ainda estava sentado à mesa. Olhando atentamente reconheceu quem era:

- Katara?

Ela ergueu seu rosto, que foi iluminado pelo luar. Zuko então pode notar que uma lágrima solitária escorria pela sua face. Preocupado com o bem-estar de sua amiga ele sentou ao lado dela e perguntou:

- O que houve Katara?

Assim que terminou sua pergunta a garota atirou-se e abraçou-o com força. No começo Zuko ficou confuso, mas em seguida retribuiu o abraço e disse:

- Pode abrir seu coração, vou estar sempre aqui para ouvi-la.


	2. Capítulo Dois

Capítulo Dois

Katara continuou chorando até que finalmente conseguiu se acalmar. Ela deu um longo suspiro e desabafou:

- Já estou cansada de ficar sempre esperando o Aang, estou farta de me ver sozinha dia após dia, sempre sem saber quando ele vai voltar... "se" ele vai voltar...

Zuko apenas acariciou o cabelo da amiga para demonstrar que estava ali para ampará-la.

- Eu sei que isso pode parecer bobo, - continuou ela – mas isso me magoa profundamente.

Após dizer isto Katara enxugou as lágrimas e se recompôs dizendo:

- Desculpe incomodá-lo com os meus problemas Zuko, desde que minha avó morreu eu não tive mais com quem desabafar.

- Os amigos servem para isto. – disse Zuko sorrindo para ela. – Eu estou indo para a cozinha tomar um chá, você não acha melhor comer alguma coisa?

Ela concordou e ambos seguiram em direção à cozinha.

...

Na manhã seguinte Toph retornou quando eles se preparavam para o café da manhã. Porém ela estava sozinha:

- Ué, onde está o Aang? – perguntou Sokka.

- Ele ainda continua lá. Está muito atarefado com a construção do templo.

Ao ouvir isto Katara deu um triste suspiro:

- E quando ele vai poder vir? – pediu ela.

- Não sei dizer, mas acho que ele vai dar uma passada aqui amanhã.

Assim que terminaram o café, Toph chamou Katara para um passeio nos jardins do palácio. Já nos jardins imperiais Toph revelou o verdadeiro motivo do passeio:

- Sabe quem eu encontrei enquanto estava construindo o templo? – disse Toph.

- Não faço a menor idéia, quem?

- Haru.

- Jura? E como ele está?

- Ele está bem... – disse Toph num tom diferente do habitual.

Katara logo percebeu que a amiga ainda escondia algo:

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você precisa me contar? – disse ela notando o rubor na face de Toph.

As duas caminharam até um banco onde se sentaram para conversar melhor:

Aconteceu o seguinte:

#FlashbackOn#

Assim que Toph e Aang chegaram lá, Haru recebeu-os e apresentou a planta do terreno. No centro do lote havia uma irregularidade que precisava ser nivelada. Toph ficou impressionada com a habilidade que Haru tinha para dobrar a terra. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, enquanto Toph erguia uma parede do templo, uma viga desprendeu-se e caiu em sua direção sem que ela pudesse perceber. A viga estava caindo muito rápido, não havia tempo para que Toph conseguisse escapar, por isso Haru disparou em sua direção, pegou-a no colo e conseguiu evitar que a viga a atingisse. Toph ficou muito assustada porque ainda não tinha entendido a situação. Então ela perguntou o que havia acontecido e Haru, tremendo, disse:

- Ufa! Ainda bem que você não se feriu. – falou ele abraçando-a fortemente. – Uma viga enorme despencou e quase atingiu você. Sorte que consegui chegar a tempo.

Já em pé ela disse:

- Muito obrigada, Haru. – e inclinou-se para dar um beijo no rosto do rapaz como agradecimento.

Haru enrubesceu com o gesto:

- Não foi nada, é sempre bom ajudar um amigo.

#FlashbackOff#

- Eu fiquei tão impressionada com sua coragem, ele é tão gentil e eu me senti tão segura em seus braços...

- Parece que você realmente está apaixonada Toph – disse Katara sorrindo.

- Talvez eu esteja...

...

Durante a tarde Katara vagou pelos corredores por um tempo até que se debruçou em uma janela e ficou apreciando a vista. Ela escutou passos no corredor, alguém vinha em sua direção, deu pouca importância, talvez fosse um criado ou Sokka.

- Já está se sentindo melhor, Katara?

Katara virou-se surpresa:

- Zuko! Você não devia estar cuidando dos seus afazeres como senhor do fogo?

- Não. Eu costumava reservar a parte da tarde para a família, mas agora que a Mai se foi eu geralmente passo as tardes sozinho. Ainda bem que você está aqui para me fazer companhia. – disse ele sorrindo. – Mas, enfim, você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Pois é. Eu já estou me sentindo um pouco melhor.

- O que você acha de um passeio pela praia para nos distrairmos?

- Parece uma boa idéia.

...

O mar estava calmo naquele dia, o Sol brilhava intensamente e não havia uma nuvem no céu. Katara molhou os pés na água, virou-se para Zuko e disse:

- A água está ótima, por que não vamos dar um mergulho?

- Não estou muito a fim hoje.

- Seu chato! – resmungou ela.

Foi então que teve uma idéia. Dobrou a água e atirou em Zuko enquanto ele estava distraído e deixou-o todo encharcado. Katara riu da situação e ele resolveu participar da brincadeira também entrando no mar. Os dois brincaram feito duas crianças até o pôr-do-sol, quando Zuko teve a idéia de irem até um lugar que ele conhecia, do qual dava para apreciar melhor o crepúsculo.

O lugar ideal ficava a poucos metros dali. Tratava-se de uma alta encosta à beira do mar. Eles subiram e Katara ficou impressionada:

- Nossa que lugar lindo!

- Também acho, eu costumava vir aqui com o Tio Iroh durante a minha infância.

O céu, que antes era azul, agora estava tingido de tons alaranjados; no horizonte era possível ver o Sol e seu reflexo no mar se escondendo para dar passagem à Lua, o que dava um ar romântico ao local.

- Katara, você é a primeira pessoa que eu trago a este lugar. Talvez seja porque você é muito especial. Uma das poucas pessoas em quem eu sei que posso confiar.

Ela não disse nada, estava muito comovida com essas palavras:

- Obrigada Zuko, faz muito tempo que não sou elogiada desta maneira. – diz ela, dando um longo abraço no rapaz.

Zuko admirou a beleza de Katara, que estava ainda mais realçada graças à aquarela pintada no céu por aquele lindo crepúsculo. Ele acariciou o rosto dela carinhosamente e sussurrou:

- Você é mesmo muito linda.

Ela aproximou-se ainda mais do rosto dele. Zuko não conseguiu resistir e, como se estivesse hipnotizado, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela, que eram, ao mesmo tempo, doces como mel e salgados como a onda que quebra na praia. Katara tentou se afastar, mas ele enlaçou sua cintura e puxou-a para si:

- Zuko, eu... – Katara não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, pois Zuko silenciou-a com um gesto: pôs seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios da moça.

- Shh... Não diga nada, Katara. - disse ele aproximando-se novamente dos seu lábios e beijando-a apaixonadamente. Desta vez, ela não ofereceu resistência deixando-se levar pelo beijo.

Continua...

Vamos abrir uma exceção e postar o Capítulo Dois, pois achamos que o capítulo está MARA. O Capítulo Três já está pronto e se vocês não comentarem vão ficar sem saber o que acontece.

=)


	3. Capítulo Três

Capítulo Três

Zuko e Katara beijavam-se tão apaixonadamente que nem perceberam os passos de alguém se aproximando. Só notaram sua presença quando ouviram um grito:

- Katara! Como você pôde fazer isso?

Era Aang que, tomado pela raiva, empurrou Katara fazendo com que ela caísse no chão:

- Aang! Acalme-se!

Porém Aang já havia pulado sobre Zuko e, agora, cego pela ira, tentava esganá-lo. Com esforço ele conseguiu empurrar o monge e livrar-se do aperto no pescoço. Aang desequilibrou-se e caiu, mas com uma dobra de ar levantou-se rapidamente. Contudo, antes que pudesse investir contra Zuko novamente, Katara conteve o ataque segurando-o:

- Pare com isso! – gritou ela desesperada, com medo de que acontecesse algo com eles.

Tomado pela raiva, Aang desvencilhou-se de Katara. Ela caiu no chão novamente, bateu a cabeça em uma rocha e desmaiou. O monge lançou uma rajada de fogo em direção a Zuko, que conseguiu facilmente dispersá-la e disse:

- Aang você é meu amigo, mas eu não me envergonho do que fiz, pois Katara é o amor da minha vida e se eu tiver que lutar por ela, lutarei até a morte!

O Avatar não respondeu nada, mas era possível ver em sua expressão uma crescente ira. Então, de repente, Aang lançou uma pedra contra Zuko, que se esquivou e revidou com um raio. Com o impulso de uma dobra de ar, Aang voou alto e conseguiu desviar da trajetória do raio; lá de cima ele lançou um tornado que acertou Zuko em cheio fazendo-o cair encosta abaixo. Já na beira da praia Zuko se recompôs e lançou inúmeras bolas de fogo em Aang, que, em cima do mar, criou um escudo d'água que o protegeu do fogo. Com a água do mar Aang formou um tsunami e atirou-o em Zuko, que desesperadamente lançou rajadas de fogo tentando vaporizar a onda, mas foi em vão, pois ela era imensa. Ela o atingiu e com a força da água e ele caiu no chão, atordoado. Aang aproveitou a situação desfavorável de Zuko para atingi-lo com várias lâminas de gelo, deixando-o gravemente ferido.

Nesse instante fatídico Katara acordou e viu Zuko ferido. A garota, transtornada, corre com todas as suas forças para ajudá-lo e quando estava prestes a alcançá-lo já era tarde demais... Aang ainda não satisfeito havia lançado uma enorme bola de fogo, com o intuito de realmente exterminar Zuko, o ódio havia consumido seu coração a tal ponto que nem percebera a presença de Katara. Ela soluçava sofregamente e quando se virou seu rosto foi iluminado por uma luz avermelhada. Finalmente percebeu que tudo iria acabar...

Katara despertou assustada de seu terrível pesadelo. Enxugou seu rosto; estava encharcada de suor. Suas mãos tremiam devido à tensão. Precisava de um banho quente para relaxar. Mas antes iria tomar um gole de água.

...

Relaxou com a água quente escorrendo pelo corpo; havia ficado muito nervosa com aquele sonho, e confusa também. Terminou seu banho, trocou de roupa e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta e acender a luz ela encontrou Aang sentado à beira da cama:

- Katara, que falta que você me fez! – disse ele de braços abertos para abraçá-la.

- Aang, nossa que surpresa. Quando você chegou? – perguntou ela sem entusiasmo.

- Hoje à tarde, mas tive que resolver algumas coisas na cidade. – Nesse momento abraçou-a. E quando foi beijá-la Katara virou o rosto e saiu, fazendo com que o beijo de Aang ficasse pairando no vácuo. (Haha!)

- O que houve querida? – indagou ele.

- Nada, estou apenas um pouco indisposta e quero ficar sozinha. Você poderia dormir em outro lugar, por favor? – respondeu ela indiferente.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou indo. – e saiu.

Ela deitou-se na cama, mas não dormiu, estava com medo de que o pesadelo voltasse.

Acordada, refletiu sobre o sonho. Seria esse sonho algum tipo de aviso de que algo de ruim iria acontecer? E porque ficara tão feliz ao ouvir aquela declaração de Zuko? Estava muito indecisa, até mesmo com relação ao que sentia por Aang, e isso piorava cada vez mais desde aquele beijo.

...

Após passar a noite em claro, Katara levantou da cama assim que viu os primeiros raios de sol entrarem pela janela do seu quarto. Foi tomar café e ao passar pela sala deparou-se com Aang dormindo no sofá. (LOL) Ela o acordou e pediu desculpas pelo modo como o tratara noite passada, ele levantou e beijou-a. De repente, ela abriu os olhos e viu, parado no batente da porta e observando, Zuko. Katara ficou assustada, afastou-se de Aang, porém continuou a encarar Zuko.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Aang.

Não houve resposta.

Katara saiu correndo da sala em direção ao seu quarto, passou por Zuko na porta, e ao chegar ao final do corredor, parou e olhou para trás. Seus olhares se encontraram por um segundo, que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Seu coração vagava sem destino em meio à névoa da Indecisão.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Capítulo Quatro

Katara passou o resto daquele dia trancada em seus aposentos. Aproveitou o tempo para dormir, uma vez que tinha passado a noite em claro. Apesar disso escutou algumas vezes passos no corredor, alguém batendo na porta e chamando por ela, mas ela não deu importância, precisava ficar um tempo sozinha.

Naquela mesma noite Katara finalmente saiu de seu quarto, tomou um banho e foi jantar, afinal passara o dia inteiro sem comer nada. Ao chegar à sala de jantar todos já haviam se sentado à mesa, e só tinha restado um lugar que ficava justamente entre Zuko e Aang. Katara respirou fundo e sentou-se sem olhar para nenhuma dos dois, olhou apenas para Tio Iroh que estava à sua frente:

- Você está bem minha jovem? – perguntou ele.

- Estou melhor agora, obrigada. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

Durante todo o jantar Katara notou que Aang a fitava constantemente tentando chamar sua atenção. Zuko, porém, olhou para ela apenas uma vez e ela pôde perceber que ele queria lhe dizer algo, mas desistiu e ficou o resto do jantar quieto. Ela comeu rapidamente, pois não agüentava o clima tenso que pairava sobre a mesa, principalmente sobre os três; e quando estava satisfeita saiu. Katara ia em direção ao seu quarto quando foi abordada por Aang no meio do corredor:

- O que houve com você? – perguntou ele objetivamente.

- Nada. Só quis ficar um pouco sozinha, pois precisava descansar, passei a noite em claro. - respondeu ela friamente, pondo um fim na conversa enquanto seguia para o seu quarto.

Ela entrou e quando foi fechar a porta, Aang impediu-a com força e entrou:

- Realmente não entendo você. Ao invés de adiantar a obra eu passei o dia inteiro aqui por sua causa e você nem me deu atenção.

- Depois de ficar dois dias aqui sozinha sem receber notícias, você resolve aparecer para ficar um dia comigo?

- Era o meu único dia livre. Mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia vir antes.

- Você devia pelo menos ter mandado um bilhete! Ainda não entendi porque você me trouxe aqui, eu pensei que fôssemos passar um tempo juntos e não que eu fosse ficar aqui sem fazer nada, além de esperar você, é claro.

- Ainda não entendi a diferença, você nunca faz nada mesmo! – disse Aang sarcástico.

- Eu nunca faço nada! Você acha que eu passo o dia inteiro jogando água para o alto esperando você chegar! A tribo da água do sul se desenvolveu porque eu fiz isso acontecer, porque eu e os outros membros da tribo trabalhamos por isso! Se nós dependêssemos da sua ajuda estaríamos perdidos, porque você nunca está lá para nos dar apoio!

- Eu não tenho culpa. Eu sou o Avatar, mas eu não posso estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo!

- Sabe Aang, eu já estou farta! Farta de ficar esperando você voltar, farta de esperar que você me valorize, farta de, dia após dia, acordar e ver que você não está ali comigo! Para mim já chega! É o fim! Não quero te ver nunca mais na minha frente! Eu quero correr atrás da Minha Felicidade!

Katara empurrou Aang para fora do quarto e bateu a porta com tanta força que a casa toda estremeceu. Ela encostou-se à parede e derramou uma lágrima, mas era uma lágrima de alívio, sabia que, de agora em diante, ela finalmente pedria ser feliz.

...

Na manhã seguinte Katara acordou tranqüila, percebeu que a casa estava vazia, Aang provavelmente estava construindo seu precioso templo. Na cozinha, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã, viu pela janela que Zuko estava treinando suas dobras de fogo no pátio ao lado. De repente Katara sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de ir lá e falar com ele e foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Durante o caminho ficou pensando no que diria a ele e quando chegou lá sabia justamente o que iria falar:

- Oi Zuko! – disse ela animada.

- Oi Katara. Está mais calma? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Agora estou sim. Não acredito que você conseguiu ouvir.

- Não fui só eu, o palácio inteiro pôde ouvir! Mas não entendi o que vocês discutiam, a única coisa que escutei com clareza foi a porta batendo, e pelo modo como bateu você devia estar muito furiosa.

- Pois é eu estava mesmo... Mas agora a raiva já passou e está tudo como deveria ser.

- Estou feliz que você esteja bem agora, Katara.

- Treinando em pleno domingo! Você devia estar descansando, afinal ser Senhor do Fogo não deve ser fácil.

- Eu gosto de treinar porque, quando treino, esqueço todos os meus problemas. E ultimamente há um problema em especial que anda me tirando o sono.

Por um momento ficaram em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares, porém algo desviou o olhar da moça: era a cicatriz da ultima batalha contra Azula, quando Zuko se atirou na trajetória do raio para salvar Katara. Ela tocou de leve sua cicatriz e falou:

- Até hoje ainda não agradeci direito por ter me salvado daquele raio...

- E como você vai me agradecer?

Katara não respondeu. Ficou na ponta dos pés e eles se beijaram. Mas este foi apenas o primeiro dos muitos beijos que viriam naquele dia...

...

Na manhã seguinte Katara acordou sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem, como há muito tempo não sentia. Ela procurou Zuko por todo o palácio para tomarem o café da manhã juntos, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. Por fim desistiu da busca e perguntou a um dos criados onde ele estava:

- Ele ainda está no quarto.

Katara agradeceu e foi até o quarto de Zuko. Ela bateu na porta e esperou um bom tempo, mas ninguém respondeu, ela insistiu:

- Zuko, sou eu. Abra a porta, por favor.

- Não, eu preciso ficar sozinho.

Ela ficou preocupada, algo podia ter acontecido com ele. Não resistiu e entrou no quarto.

O quarto de Zuko possuía um aspecto fúnebre. As cortinas estavam fechadas impedindo que a luz do sol entrasse e fazendo com o quarto ficasse na penumbra. O quarto estava bagunçado, haviam várias roupas jogadas pelo chão; a cama ainda estava desarrumada e sentado na beirada estava Zuko, ainda de pijamas. Katara olhou ao redor do quarto e percebeu vários retratos de Mai pendurados nas paredes, em cima dos móveis e alguns espalhados pelo chão. Ela se aproximou com cautela e sentou-se ao seu lado. Zuko segurava uma pintura de Mai e a olhava fixamente. Seu rosto estava mergulhado em profunda tristeza.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Katara apreensiva.

Mas não foi preciso que ele respondesse a pergunta, pois ela visualizou em um calendário, aquele dia circulado e ao lado do circulo uma pequena legenda: "Mai e Roku". Katara ficou confusa, quem seria Roku? Depois de uns instantes ela finalmente entendeu, hoje era o dia em que Mai morrera e Roku era seu filho.

- Zuko, eu sinto muito. Mas eu acho que já está na hora de você superar isso. – diz ela abrindo a cortina, iluminando o ambiente. – Já faz quatro anos, e ficar trancado no quarto não vai resolver nada. A vida continua e o os seus amigos vão estar sempre aqui para lhe dar apoio. Pare de viver do passado e venha viver o nosso presente.

Ela abraçou-o calorosamente e enxugou as lágrimas que escorreram do rosto de Zuko.

- Eu estou aqui para você.

Depois de um tempo Zuko conseguiu se acalmar:

- Você tem razão, já está na hora de seguir em frente.

- E para começar vamos arrumar esta bagunça, também vamos ter que tirar alguns dos retratos da Mai. Mas antes você precisa se trocar.

...

Depois de arrumarem o quarto, eles resolveram dar um passeio pela praia. Zuko aproveitou a oportunidade para agradecer a ajuda de Katara:

- Obrigado! Não o que eu faria sem você. – disse ele dando-lhe um beijo.

Porém ela pôde perceber que algo ainda o incomodava:

- Ainda tem algo que está te incomodando, não é? – perguntou ela.

- Na verdade tem sim. Você já contou para o Aang?

- Zuko, nós terminamos naquela briga que tivemos, eu não devo nenhuma satisfação da minha vida a ele. – disse ela decididamente.

- Aang precisa saber de nós. Ele ainda é meu amigo e não quero esconder isso dele.

- Acontece que ele me magoou muito e eu não quero conversar com ele. Mas se você quiser pode contar tudo. Mas tenha cuidado, tenho medo que ele fique muito bravo e faça uma besteira. – disse ela, lembrando do pesadelo.

...

No dia seguinte Zuko foi até a construção do templo, falar com Aang:

- Zuko! Que surpresa! Como está a Katara? Estou dando um tempo para que ela se acalme e possa conversar comigo quando eu voltar. Quero voltar com ela, foi só uma briga boba.

- Então, era justamente sobre ela que eu queria falar com você.

Continua.

Comentem!


End file.
